Everything You Never Knew
by Lunetta21
Summary: Born to either destroy or save the galaxy, Lunetta is kidnapped as a baby by an evil wizard, and raised to do his bidding, along with the Trix. When one day she meets some new people, fairies, they tell her, her way of life is not the only way, and that deep down she isn't meant to be evil. Can she break free of the wizard's control in time to save the galaxy?
1. Chapter 1: A Warning Sign

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Winx Club, only my characters and story line. **

**Prolog**

In the galaxy there lays a very beautiful moon kingdom called Verenia, where a king named Novaul and his queen Abella rule. They are both protectors of the galaxy. But ever since the queen found out she was expecting they can't fulfill their duties to the fullest so an ancient evil has been taking advantage of this time to plan something evil.

**Chapter 1: A Warning Sign**

"My lord there is talk about Hex returning." The royal guard said.

"What?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" The king yelled, furious.

"How is this possible?" The queen asked, scared.

"It is heard that he's been working with unknown evil forces."

"Evil forces?" the king questioned.

"Yes my lord," the guard replied.

"Do we know who?" asked the queen.

"It is said, three witches."

"Names!" yelled the king.

"The Ancestral witches." The guard replied.

"What? Why are they out of prison?" The king thundered.

"Hex must have released them, my lord."

"What could they possibly be after?" the queen asked shaken.

"I haven't heard that much, my lady, sorry." the guard said.

"No need to be sorry Jericho, you have done well," the queen said.

"Thank you my lady," the guard, Jericho said with a bow.

"Jericho you and the other guards are on full alert, for any suspicious activity." The king said.

"Yes my lord, may I be excused now?"

"You may be excused." the king said nodding.

"Thank you." Jericho then ran off towards the front door and outside to the court yard to tell the other guards of the king's plan. "My fellow guards, the king has ordered that we be on full alert for Hex," Jericho said.

"Hex?" another guard asked surprised.

"Yes, I've heard that he's been working with the Ancestral Witches."

"But how?" another guard asked.

'"Hex." Jericho said simply.

"What is he after," one of the guards asked.

"Nobody knows," Jericho replied.

"Well then let's get in formation and keep watch." another guard said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle the king and queen are decorating the baby's room.

"Oh Novaul, I can't wait for our little bundle to be here," Abella sighed.

"Neither can I Abella my dear, we will have a happy day of celebration." Novaul replied proudly.

"You think so?" Abella questioned.

"Think? I know we will." He smiled and kissed her hand. "Shall we get back to decorating?"

"Yes my dear." Abella replied. The began to decorate again, and not long after this the maid came in.

"My lord and lady, dinner is ready." the maid said.

"Thanks very much Venus," Abella said.

"We will be down shortly." Novaul said.

"Your welcome my lady, and see you down stairs soon," Venus replied, with a smile and a bow. She walked off, and Abella and Novaul put down their things and laced their hands together and walked down to the dining room. There they found Jericho waiting next to Abella's chair.

"Here my lady, I have pulled out your chair for you," Jericho said.

"Thank you Jericho," Abella replied, sitting down.

"I have done the same for you as well, my lord."

"Why thank you." Novaul said. "Why don't you take your seat now Jericho."

"Thank you my lord." Jericho said, taking his seat.

Everyone is seated now, so the cook walked in with some delicious steak hams, baked potatoes, cheesy vegetables and a couple of side dishes along with the drinks.

"Looks very delicious Badrani, you did an excellent job," Novaul said.

"Why thank you my lord." Badrani said.

"Feel free to take a seat and eat as well," Abella offered.

"Oh I couldn't right now, I need to clean the kitchen." Badrani said touched by the offer. "But after I finish I shall join."

"Sounds good to me," Novaul said.

"Thank you, and enjoy your dinner." Badrani said exiting back to the kitchen.

"We shall," Abella and Novaul replied, as he walked away.

Everybody fixed their plates and grabbed everything they wanted, and began to eat. Not too long after Novaul decided to interrupt.

"So Jericho, have you heard or seen any activity from Hex and the witches yet?"

"No I haven't," Jericho replied.

"Well that's definitely good to hear, you may continue eating now, thank you."

"You're welcome my lord." Jericho answered.

As they all began to eat once more, Badrani the cook returned from cleaning the kitchen, and made a plate.

"Nice to see you again Badrani," Abella said with a smile.

"You too my lady," Badrani said returning the smile. "I told you I'd be back as soon as I finished cleaning."

"Yes you did," Abella said with a small laugh. "Now eat up." And soon after everyone finished eating.

"My lord and lady, would either of you like some dessert?" Badrani asked.

"Hmm...Abella dear, would you like some?" Novaul asked.

"It does sound good, but I think I'll pass," she replied. "I'll get myself some later if I feel like it." She smiled. "How about you dear, would you like dessert?"

"I think I'm good," Novaul replied patting his stomach. "I'll just get some more water."

"I can get it for you my lord." Badrani said beginning to stand, but Novaul waved him off.

"It's fine Badrani, I can get it,"

"If you insist," Badrani replied sitting back down. Novaul then got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my lady Abella, where is Mitzuki?" Badrani asked.

"I have no idea," Abella replied. "Probably in the garden, I'll go look." she added. "When Novaul returns, tell him I went to look for her,"

"I will," Badrani promised.

"Thank you," Abella said. She got up and began to walk down the hall. Not long after this, Novaul came back.

"Oh, where did Abella go Badrani?" Novaul asked.

"She went to go look for Mitzuki," Badrani replied.

"Ah, ok. I'll just head into the living room and wait for her to come in," Novaul said.

"You do that my lord, and I'll clean up in here." Badrani said.

"Ok, feel free to join me after you finish," Novaul offered.

"No thank you, I have to head home to the wife and kid after I finish." Badrani replied.

"Ok, would you like your pay now or later?" Novaul asked.

Badrani contemplated this for a second. "Save it for later, all I ask right now is if I can bring home the leftovers,"

"Of course," Novaul replied.

"Thank you my lord," Badrani said bowing.

"No problem," Novaul said. "Have a nice night Badrani,"

"You too my lord," Badrani said, beginning to clean up, as Novaul walked towards the living room. He put all the dishes in the dishwasher, and packed up the leftovers, then wiped everything down. "I'll see you later my lord," he said as he walked out the castle doors.

"Good bye Badrani," Novaul replied.

* * *

Meanwhile Abella was still looking for her daughter Mitzuki, and stepped into the garden.

"Mitzuki where are you my love?" She called as she walked. "Mitzuki...Mitzuki?"

"I'm over here mother, by the fountain."

"Mitzuki you missed dinner," Abella reprimanded. "And you know it's dangerous to be out here alone,"

"Yes mother," Mitzuki said. "And I'm sorry, but you know how much I love the gardens."

"Yes my dear, but not buts, you need a guard with you, or at least tell your father and I where you'll be at." Abella said sternly. "You had me so worried."

"Yes mother, I'm sorry," Mitzuki said giving her mother a hug, careful of her baby bump.

"Apology accepted," Abella replied stroking her hair. "Now come inside, it's getting late,"

"Yes mother," Mitzuki said, as they walked in together.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life in Verenia

Chapter 2: A New Life in Verenia

After Abella and Mitzuki came in from the garden, Abella walked down the halls to the dining room, while Mitzuki headed to her room.

"Oh Novaul my love, I wish for our little girl to be here soon," Abella sighed fondly.

"As do I my dear, she'll be here soon don't worry," Novaul replied lovingly. "Any day now."

"Yeah," Abella said smiling. "Oh yes, I found a name that I love, for her."

"What is it my dear?"

"What do you think of Lunetta?" Abella rubbed her swollen stomach smiling.

"Lunetta, meaning 'little moon', I like it," Novaul replied kissing his wife's cheek.

"Really?" She asked smiling. "Oh, I'm so happy you agree!"

"Fits our little girl perfectly," Novaul said. "Shall we head to bed now dear?"

"Sound delightful," Abella gave a delicate yawn. "I'm tired."

They both started walking towards the hall where their bedroom is located, once they reached it they put on their pajamas, and crawled into bed. Novaul took out his book and Abella laid down and fell asleep.

It was about three in the morning, when Novaul woke suddenly because of the bathroom light filtering into the bedroom. "Abella, dear are you in there?" He asked rising from the bed and walking over to the door.

"Yes Novaul," she answered her voice strained. "Please come in here."

"What's wrong?" He asked pushing open the door.

"My back started to hurt really bad, so I came in to take a bath to see if it would help." Abella said wincing in pain. "But it didn't, it's just gotten worse, please call the nurse."

"Ok dear, just take deep breaths," Novaul instructed. "I'll be right back." He then ran to the nearest phone and called the nurse. "Nurse Danica, you must come to the castle immediately, Abella is in pain." He said voice full of concern for his wife.

"Yes my lord I'm on my way," Danica said, then the line went dead signaling she hung up. Novaul not wasting any more time, hung the phone up and raced back to the bathroom and sat near the tub.

"Abella my dear, the nurse is on her way," he said in as soothing a voice as he could.

"Ok," Abella said softly, eyes squeezed shut against the pain.

"Just keep breathing."

"Ok," she took many deep breaths in and out. Novaul was trying his best to keep her as relaxed as possible, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

"It's me Danica," the nurse stated as she entered the room.

"Ok, yes come in," he said sounding slightly stressed.

"My lord, could you please step back?" Danica asked politely.

"Of course."

"Thank you," Danica said. "Now Abella, look at me, how long have you been in pain?"

"About an hour or two," Abella answered voiced strained once more. "I could handle it up until three,"

"I see you're with child," Danica observed. "Did your water break?"

"I have no idea," Abella replied. "I've been in the tub."

"We should take you to the hospital and see," Danica instructed.

"Novaul, could you please get my pajamas?" Abella asked. "And also, help me out of the tub."

"Yes my dear." Novaul replied pulling her from the tub, and then grabbing her pajamas.

"Here let's dry you off a bit," Danica said holding out a dry towel to Abella.

"Thank you," Abella said.

"You're welcome." Danica said smiling. "My lord you can help her get dressed now," Novaul nodded and began doing so. "Abella do you think you can walk towards the doors? If not I have a wheel chair ready for you,"

"No I think I can walk," Abella said confidently.

"Ok my dear lady," Danica said bowing.

"Novaul please take my hand," Abella asked, and he smiled and did so.

"Yes my love." All three started to walk towards the front doors, but Abella needed to make one stop first, to Jericho.

"Jericho, if Mitzuki asks where were are, please tell her we went to the hospital," Abella said.

"Yes my lady," Jericho said with a nod.

"Thank you,"

"No problem, now hurry on your way," he said smiling. Abella smiled back and waved as Novaul rushed her through the doors. Not long after they were at the hospital.

"Private room please," Danica said to the girl at the front desk.

"Oh yes right away," the girl said, noticing the king and queen.

"Here Abella please sit," Novaul said pulling up a wheelchair.

"Thank you my dear," Abella said gratefully.

"A room awaits you my lord and lady," the girl at the front desk said.

"Thank you," all three said. They went to the room, and soon were joined by the doctor with the ultrasound machine.

"My queen you are indeed in labor," the doctor said.

"How long do you think I'll have before she's born?" Abella asked.

"Let's take a look to see how dilated you are shall we?" The doctor said, then proceeded with the procedure to check. "You are six centimeters dilated, you still have awhile."

"Good," Abella said. "Because I plan to have her in our castle."

"I recommend you stay here," the doctor said arguing.

"No castle," Abella said scowling, then turned to Novaul. "Now take me."

"Ok, ok," the doctor said surrendering.

"Thank you, Danica please take us home," Abella said satisfied.

"Yes my lady," Danica said.

"Oh and doctor, you come too, and bring what's recommended." Abella said as Danica wheeled her from the room.

The three hurried back to the car, and rushed to the castle. When they arrived back, the took Abella to the infirmary wing. Soon the doctor arrived with everything need to have a safe home birth. There wasn't much he brought with, because the castle had a lot of what was needed.

"Novaul, it's hurts so bad," Abella said squeezing his hand.

"Just relax my dear," Novaul coached. "Deep breaths."

"I'm trying," she grunted.

"Lets see how far along now," the doctor said. "Almost there Abella, you're at eight now,"

"How much longer?" She groaned in pain.

"You have to reach ten centimeters my lady," the doctor informed her. "You could try walking or even the birth ball,"

"Give me the ball," Abella said firmly. She grabbed the ball as the doctor handed it to her, and started to lean on the ball, and gradually move back and forth while breathing. After a little bit of that she gave up. "Novaul, I would like to walk now,"

"Ok take my hand, and I'll help you up," he said taking her outstretched hand and pulling her up. They both started to walk some of the hallways, but not too far from the infirmary incase she reached ten.

"Novaul I think we need to head back, it's starting to hurt worse."

"Ok, let's go." He replied leading her back. When they got back to the room, Abella laid down on the bed, the doctor came in and checked her.

"My queen, you are ready to push," he said. Abella started to push, and after a bit she took a small break before pushing again. Novaul kept a firm hold on her hand.

"One more push my lady, you're almost done," the doctor said encouragingly. Abella pushed one last time, and the silence was filled with the wails of the newborn and a large smile lit up her slightly tired face.

"You did it my love," Novaul said proudly. "She's looks beautiful, and exactly like you."

"She does?" Abella asked stunned. "Can I see her?"

"In a moment," Novaul said softly. "She's being cleaned right now."

"Oh ok," Abella said slightly disappointed.

"Here you are my queen," the doctor said smiling. "A healthy baby girl,"

Abella took her new baby into her arms and laid her on her chest, she couldn't stop smiling at the little purple haired, green eyed child.

"She is indeed beautiful," Abella said happy tears running down her face, Novaul leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips, then his newborn daughter on the forehead.

"She is," he stated.


End file.
